


Of Offended Birds and Poorly Chosen Pet Names

by Youkoartemis



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, bird!gavin, jaguar!Ryan, rt hybrid AU, shameless fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-07 02:33:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4246164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Youkoartemis/pseuds/Youkoartemis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan and Gavin are cuddled up watching TV when Ryan tries out a pet name for Gavin. Unfortunately, Gavin takes offense to Ryan’s choice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Offended Birds and Poorly Chosen Pet Names

An anon asked: “Could I prompt some freewood hybrid au with ryan calling gavin cute little pet names like baby bird and gavin gets all indigent?“

And my response is: Only if you’re okay with Ryan being a jaguar hybrid, ‘cause that’s what I headcanon him as. ~~Also I hope you didn’t mean for me to write something for the dragon!Ryan AU, ‘cause that’s not how I interpret “hybrid AU”? The dragon!Ryan AU is the Dragon!Ryan AU. “Hybrid AU” refers to the RT Hybrid AU, in my mind.~~

The movie mentioned in the fic is a Sy-Fy Original I watched a year or two ago called _Black Swarm._ It was an okay movie, though I didn’t watch the whole thing (I came in partway through, about when the little old lady died, sacrificing herself to save a little girl).

* * *

 

They were just lazing about, curled up together on the couch, Gavin sprawled across his feline lover, one wing draped over the back of the couch and the other trailing out onto the floor. Gavin’s head was resting against Ryan’s throat, the top of his head pressed up against the underside of the older hybrid’s chin. 

Ryan held the remote in one hand, lazily flipping through channels to find one he and Gavin liked. He paused on a movie about murderous bees. He tilted his head to one side, ears pricking up and forward as he watched the bees swarm and kill someone. His tail interrupted it’s lazy swishing back and forth to twitch more excitedly for a moment.

“Huh. This seems interesting. Wha’d’you think, baby bird?” He asked, turning to Gavin.

Gavin crinkled his nose before it smoothed out into a vaguely dismayed expression as a little old lady got killed by the swarm.

“Awh, _Ryan,_ that’s _sad!_ I don’ wanna watch this!” He complained, then frowned as the entirety of Ryan’s words registered with him, pulling back slightly to look his boyfriend in the eye. “Wait. Did you jus’ call me “baby bird?”“ He asked, sounding a bit indignant.

Ryan blinked and paused in his channel surfing to meet Gavin’s eyes. His ears folded back slightly, a concerned frown beginning to mar his brow.

“...Yes? Why? Do you not like it?” He asked.

“No, I don’t! M’not a baby!” Gavin protested.

“I mean, you _act_ like a baby sometimes, but that’s not what I meant by the term.” Ryan stated, causing Gavin to frown further.

“Well tha’s wot it _sounded_ like!”

“Okay, well, I’m sorry you didn’t like the pet name I tried, darlin’.” Ryan apologized, smiling ruefully as he gently nudged his avian boyfriend with one hand.

Gavin ruffled his wings and started settling back down, appeased by the apology. He was still pouting slightly, though.

“S’fine. Jus’ don’t call me that again, yeah?”

“Yes dear.” Ryan agreed readily, carefully wrapping his arms around Gavin’s midsection while avoiding his wings. He tilted his head to rub his cheek over the top of Gavin’s head, letting out one of his growl-like purrs to emphasize his apology.

Gavin giggled slightly at Ryan’s affection and hugged him back, cuddling back into his boyfriend’s embrace; all was forgiven.

**Author's Note:**

> So this one was super short, but that's okay; I like how it turned out. Also, I'm always open to prompts. I may not get to them all that soon, but I get to most of them eventually. Feel free to prompt me in the comments below or on Tumblr at http://youkoartemis.tumblr.com
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the fic! =)


End file.
